La vérité!
by Mokuren01
Summary: Eh bien c 'est l'histoire de Harry Potter...Mais c'est la véritable histoire raconté par Ron qui en a marre que l'on s'extase devant le pseudo gentil , bon et merveilleux Harry Potter


Voilà je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fanfiction sur Harry Potter!

Bon cette fois ce sera une fic à chapitre et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Je tiens à avertir que je ne suis pas du tout une fan de Ron ;mais alors pas du tout. Malheureusement pour les besoins de cette fic j'ai dû ...comment dire ...lui donner le beau rôle...Enfin c'est une façon de parler!

**Auteuse**(terme inexistant et qui pourtant le devrait!): Mokuren (EEEhhh pourquoi vous partez? Méchants ,revenez!).

**Titre** :" La vérité!"

**Disclaimer** :-Mokuren:" ILS SONT A MOIIII ,MES PRECIEUX,..."

-JK Rowling :"Je te demande pardon?"

-Mokuren:"OK, OK , ils sont pas à moi...Ils sont à la blonde...Pffff!"

**Résumé** : Bon en fait c'est l'histoire du plus gros mensonge de l'humanité et Ron va nous conter la vérité!

**Chapitre 1: Première année, partie 1!**

Bonjour, je me présente...Ronald Weasley , plus connus sous l'horrible pseudonyme de Ron!

Si je prends ma plume pour écrire ceci , c'est pour témoigner...

De quoi? Et bien ...c'est assez délicat...Comment expliquer...Voilà , je veux dévoiller la vérité au monde des sorciers mais aussi à vous les moldus qui avez eu la "chance" de lire les "merveilleuses" aventures du "grand" Harry Potter.

Voilà:" Harry Potter n'est qu'un sale petit menteur ,un hypocrite mais aussi un sale bip doublé d'un véritable bip!

(Vous pensez que j'exagère ? Et bien NON!)

Avant de me huer laissez moi vous expliquer!

Tout d'abord comme vous vous en doutiez J.K. Rowling est une véritable sorcière!

( -J.K. Rowling:"Quoi? C'est quoi cette enroule?; Mokuren :"Mais tais-toi c'est une fic et je t'ai pas invitée ,espèce d'égoiste qui veut même pas me donner Rémus !" ;J.K.R.:"Quoi?" PAFPAF...Mokuren--- KO)

Et oui! Et comme vous le pensiez aussi elle a retranscrit l'histoire du "survivant" pour la faire découvrir au moldus que vous ètes!

Mais il y a certaine chose que je voudrais corriger.

Pour cela ,il faut remonter loin dans mes souvenirs.Donc je vous demnde d'être indulgent car comme vous le comprendrez plus tard ,j'ai subis quelques sortilèges pour le plaisir et l'amusement d'un sâle gamin qui se la pétait avec sa cicatrice en forme de poil(escusez l'expression mais c'est véridique!) de cul !

Je vous conduis donc à ma première année ,début du calvaire des sept ans de ma scolarité à Poudlard.

**Première année**

Maman nous conduisait vers le passage qui nous menait vers la voie 9 3/4 . Soudain un petit gars binoclard nous bouscula pour passer devant nous et se retourna pour dire à mon adorable mère :" Et bien ma vieille tu te prends une usine pour faire autant de gosses ,les capotes tu connais pas ?"Et il traversa le passage avec un rire à vous faire croire que vous ètes à côté d'une otarie (NdA:Fabienne tu te reconnais? lol)...D'ailleurs je ne comprends toujours pas ce que la capote d'une voiture à avoir avec ça!

Après maintes péripéties ,nous pûmes moi et mes frères monter dans le Poudlard Express. Je m'installa dans un compartimentsans me rendre compte de la présence du bigleux!

"Vas-y ,te gène pas!"lança Harry.

"Oh escuse moi ,je me reture" rétorqua poliment Ronald.

"Pfff quel gland ce type ,c'est bon tu peut rester! C'est quoi ton nom?" pestait Harry.

"Ronald Weasley"

"Et bien maintenant ça sera ...Ron ,parce que Ronald c'est vraiment un nom de chiotte !"

C'était le nom de mon grand père...pensa Ron. (NdA : vous remarquerez qu'à partir de maintenant je le nommerais toujours Ron...rien que pour l'ennuier!)

"Et le tien?" répliqua froidement Ron.

"QUOIIIIIIIII? Tu me connais pas?"

"Ben non..."

"Mais t'as vraiment rien dans ton crâne pauvre nouille ...Regarde ça!"

Harry releva une mèche de ses cheveux gras et ternes (Nda :question philosophique-- est-ce que les cheveux peuvent être ternes et gras en même temps?)

"AAARRRGGHHH mais c'est quoi ça?" cria Ron horrifié devant la laideur de ce qu'il pensait être un poil de cul collé entre les deux yeux du sale (dans tout les sens du termes) gosses.

"Ca t'en bouche un coin! Hein?" déclara le débile à la cicatrice en pensant voir de l'émerveillement sur le visage du rouquin.

"Ben ...euh...quand même ,c'est pas commun!"

"Ouais c'est normal je suis l'unique ,le grand ,le sauveur de notre monde ,le magnifique ,l'extraordinaire ,l'élu (Néo:"ça c'est moi!" ;Mokuren:" mais de quoi je me mèles? je t'ai mêm pas invité!Rentre à la maison et va faire la bouffe!" ; Néo:"oui maître!")

le beau, le fort, le(bon je vais pas dire tout les adjectifs qu'il a dit pour ce qualifier ; sinon ça va durer trois chapitres) HARRRYYYYYYYYYY POTTTTEUUUUUUUUURRRRRRR!" dit modestement le con brun des cheveux qui en plus jouait la musique du film Rocky en fond sonord!

"Ah..." dit Ron qui fut heureusement interompu dans son ignorance par un magnifique lapin ...qui se trouvait être Hermione que l'on ne présente plus parce que...on s'en fout!

"J'ai entendu comme des cris de cochons qu'on égorge et puis je..." mais elle s'interrompit en voyant notre cher...

" KIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY" (confère les exs fans de PATRIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKK Bruel)

Celui-ci lui fit un magnifique sourire genre "Dash, on ne peut plus blanc!" en oubliant que Dudley lui avait cassé la gueule et qui lui manquait une dent!

Après l'afflut de fan en délire, le calme revint dans le compartiment. Et ainsi nos deux compères se mirent à parler de leur pathétique petite vie respective.

En peu plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte...C'était Draco Malfoy (tatatatatata --- roulement de tambour)

" Alors c'est vrai le grand Harry Potter entre au collège Poudlard" s'émerveilla Draco.

Je vis une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux du Potter en question.

"En effet c'est la stricte vérité...et j'aurais certainement besoin de ton aide petit blondinet"

"Mon nom est Draco Malfoy" dit le blond avec le rouge aux joues." Et en quoi puis-je t'aider?"

"Et bien tu devras par exemple me donner ...tout ton argent!"

"QUOI?" s'écrièrent d'une même voix Ron et Draco.

"Oui et si tu ne coopères pas, je dis à Ron d'attaquer!"

Ron devint rouge pivoine ,paprika, sang, tomate et dit au -malheureusement- survivant:

"Mais je ne suis pas ton chien ,je ne le frapperais pas!"

"OOhhh que si! Parce que à partir de maintenant -comme tu l'as si bien dit- tu es mon chien de garde !"

C'est mot outrageux résonnèrent dans la tête du pauvre pauvre. (NdA : ouais paske même en vrai Ron était pauvre!)

Il savait que cela allait être vrai et qu'il ne pourrait jamais échapper à son nouveau maître.(NdRon: "Et ce que je ne savais pas c'est que j'ai subis à ce moment là mon premier sort d'imperium de la part de notre cher Potter!)

Je serais son chien de garde pensa avec effroit Ron.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cher lecteurs je reprends ici car ressasser trop de souvenir en un coup m'épuise énormément! Donc j'écrirais la suite bientôt!

Bien à vous . Ronald Weasley.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Voilà la première partie de la première année est terminnéeeeeeeee!

Harry :"Dis Mokuren ...c'est quoi cette histoire?"

Draco:" Ouais pour qui tu nous fait passer?"

Ron: "Moi je me plains pas..."

Mok:" EUUUHHH ...De quoi?"

PAF PAF PAF Mokuren, Ron -- KO

Vous aurez remarquer que pour écrire cette fic je me fais frapper par tout le monde!

Alors compattissez avec moi en m'écrivant une petite review avec plein de conseils et de critiques constructives qui pourait m'aider à améliorer ce que je fais!Parce que je suis une novice (comme on dit!)

Et aussi dites moi si mon humour est pas trop lourd parce que des fois je pense que ça doit pas fire rire tout le monde...:-(

Sur ce je vous laisses et je vous dit à la prochaine!

Bisous baveuuuuuuuxxxx!


End file.
